The Percabeth Revolution: As We Flourish
by pineconeface711
Summary: As they grow into adults they flourish. Partly Percy/Annabeth. Written for PowerofWords contest.


"Hey? Percy? Are you there?"

"Huh?" He answered puzzled as he looked at his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. She looked at him defiantly.

"Were you listening to me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He paused a moment looking into the ocean, which had a radiant glimmer to it in the morning that he had never noticed before.

"Yeah, you said you've finally decided that you are not going to join any sorority when you go to Yale this fall." He said blankly, continuing to stare into the ocean.

She stared at him confused for a second, "yeah that's exactly what I said."

She cleared her throat and began, "so have you decided what you're going to do yet? I mean, I'm sure New York University is still accepting people. And I bet they would definitely accept you because of your great swimming abilities and-"

"Look Annabeth," Percy cut her off finally meeting her gaze, "I don't want to go to college. I've already discussed a million times. I'm taking a few years off to go sailing."

"Sailing? Are you seriously choosing a boat over your entire future?" Annabeth had crossed her arms and raised her voice.

"Well as much as I'd just love to spend another four years getting D's and C's and being miserable. If you didn't notice, school just isn't my thing. "Percy retorted. He was getting sick of this argument. It had to have been going on for months now.

"Why," Annabeth huffed, "can't you just go to college and graduate so we can live happily ever after." The way she had sneered the sentence made it sound a little sarcastic.

"Sorry Annabeth but I don't have that college part in my future 'plans.' I'm sorry if that interferes with the future you have mapped out for me." He retorted angrily. It felt so good for him to finally say those words. Since they had started dating, Annabeth had a schedule they must follow. Percy was never one for planning; he had a tendency to wing things. He liked being able to live life on impulse, it made everything so much more exciting. He had already had a destiny planned out for him when he was sixteen. He was _so_ over planning because of it

Annabeth, who was completely, appalled by such a statement, answered in a too calm voice, "I wasn't planning your life. I was trying to help you have a future."

Percy rolled his eyes and looked back to the ocean and then her, "well Annabeth, I don't need your help. I'm sorry I'm just not worthy enough."

"Well, I don't need a boyfriend who won't listen." She replied, no longer having any calmness in her voice.

Percy looked straight into her eyes, stood up and said, "it had to end sometime."

-

Percy had felt odd now. Not in a bad but in a way as if he had taken a burden off of his shoulders. It felt… nice? Yes, it certainly did. He had even confided to Grover.

"It kind of sucks that you broke up though," Grover acknowledged, "I mean now everything will be like awkward."

Percy nodded as they walked on the damp grass- wet tend by the early morning dew- as they made their way to breakfast.

"Yeah, but we'll manage. Well me and Annabeth will. Not so sure about the Aphrodite cabin though."

Grover looked at Percy and couldn't help but laugh.

-

It was already the beginning of August and the campers who would leave for college had begun to pack away and leave for their newfound dorms. The warmth of the August heat had taken a toll on them, making everything need more effort of their already stressful lives. Or at least on Annabeth's. She had decided to leave on Saturday. She had had enough of Camp Halfblood this year. It was most likely her final year but she was okay with that. She had spent so long living here, that it was time to let go and live in the real world.

She could see it happening just as she planned- graduating as Yale's valedictorian, designing the most splendid buildings in the world, getting awarded for such effort in architecture, and marrying… someone. She used to have that one planned out but now she had to fill it with someone else. Too bad but there is always plan B.

-

"Bye Rachel," Annabeth said as Argus had picked up her bags and brought them to the car. She had never meant to give Rachel a formal goodbye but the Oracle was right there. It would have just been rude not too.

"Bye Annabeth, have fun at Yale." Rachel smiled.

_Gods, why does she have to be so social now_, Annabeth thought. "I hope and I hope you succeed at… Harvard is it?"

"Yep, art major. I'm sort of hoping to get a job at the Met."

"Oh, umm, well there's Argus. See you around." Annabeth said her voice plastered with false excitement. Like Rachel was the one person she'd like to see again. During the summer Annabeth had suspected Rachel and Percy would get together. They hadn't as far as she knew but there were various rumors about them that flew around. Not that she cared (or pretended not to care) about Percy anymore.

-

"You're going to go sailing?" Rachel asked as she entered into Percy cabin, disrupting his train of thought.

"Actually," he smiled, "I'm going to join the Marine Corps. I don't know how I didn't think of it before." He added, clearly impressed with his plan as he fell so he could lie on his back.

Rachel entered the cabin, finally seizing hold of the doorknob. "Always trying to play hero aren't we?"

"Do you have a problem with that? My mom was actually pleased with this one- well sort of."

Rachel shook her head and sat at the bottom of his bed, her fingers drawing some sort of imaginary figure on the cotton sheets, "No, I'm just concerned about how you'll handle these mortal enemies when they don't evaporate into sand." She teased.

"Since when?" He joked back, "well, at least I won't have to worry about going to school with a bunch of art freaks, seeing as you already have mastered the freak part."

"Ha-ha," she rolled her eyes ever so dramatically.

-

Autumn had come just as fast as summer had ended. Yale had been like a dream so far. Annabeth finally had found a place where she had belonged. Everyone was just so into academics it was heavenly.

She was studying for a Calculus test that moment and had her book cracked open to the page with the title 'Math and You.' The glossy pages felt as new as they were. The book even still smelt new though it had been purchased in August and it was currently October. She probably didn't even need to study, all she did was listen in depth to everything the professors had to say and memorize it. Sure sometimes it made her feel like a dork, but she would look around to find her classmates doing the same.

_I couldn't have chosen better._

-

Training for the Marines wasn't exactly a walk in the park. There was some tough crap they made you suffer through. Percy now understood what the most grueling workout could be and had a nice sixteen weeks to train. The drill coaches were constantly screaming in your face to do better. The obstacle courses diminished your physical well being that by the end of the day, you crawled into your bed. Even the swimming exercises they threw down your throat wore Percy out. He felt bad for the other trainees. He learned how to operate the machinery in the boats they would be expected to control. With all the physical labor, stress of knowing what button to push, and having the sergeant three times your size screaming orders; Percy's mental capacity wasn't at his finest. However he understood that that was exactly the point. When you're on a battlefield, you'll be under the same amount of stress but you still have to make a decision that could cost you your life.

_Bring it on._

-

"Lux et veritas is the motto I have shaped my life after because of Yale. I will continue to live by it now that I exit through these doors. Yale hasn't only furthered my knowledge of my studies, but my wisdom and respect for life itself has deepened because of my choice to attend such a fine school." The valedictorian concluded in her speech. Annabeth was glad of the audiences approving response of clapping. She walked back to join her classmates in their dark blue graduation gowns.

Everything had been just as she had hoped; she was the valedictorian of Yale University, she would be interning at the Mcaffrey Architect Foundation over the summer, she was going to live out her dream, but there was something missing that she couldn't quite name…

-

Iraq was a disaster when Percy had arrived his first year, and he would have had it no other way. He got to save victims from hostage situations. He got to take down the enemy from when they least expected it. It was a life that fulfilled his ADHD constant need for movement. A life of constant action and need for heroism. And the invulnerability didn't hurt either.

After two years fighting for the Marines in Iraq, Percy was deployed to Somalia. Here he got to work on a ship to defend the American trade ships from pirate attacks. Percy was a natural controlling the ships and knowing the coordinates of the location of the enemy.

Much to his dissatisfaction, Percy was sent back to America two years after that. Well at least they'd send him back into action soon enough.

It was weird how when he got back to the States he had found a reason to stay again. That reason was living in New York.

-

Mcaffrey wasn't exactly everything Annabeth had expected it to be. The projects she worked on were mostly in groups and were for designs of shopping plazas for the most part. It wasn't a dream come true but you had to work your way up. At least she was back in New York.

-

Her name was Susannah "Susie" Devens. She worked as an intern journalist for the _New York Times _and liked to play the piano. Percy had met her when spilled his coffee on her journal while jogging in Central Park, while running his second lap. She acted bitter at first but warmed up to him when he offered her his muffin as a compromise.

He liked her because she was as sweet as the peaches that grew in her home state of Georgia. He liked her because she didn't mind it when he disagreed with her because it gave her "another opinion to think about and transfer it to her writing."

He liked her so much that they got married when he was twenty eight.

-

Annabeth had gone on to a higher position in Mcaffrey. She no longer had to be dependent on groups all the time. Sometimes her bosses even bragged about the designs she had made- how the columns for a new bank didn't have to be overly lavish or how nice the lighting would look in the parlor if they used windows that shape and size.

She still hadn't found the "one" to complete her life yet. Maybe it was because she was too focused on her passion of being an architect or maybe it was because she was still thinking about how she should have never been so pushy with Percy.

-

Percy died when he was ninety four years old. His grandkids joked that if he could, Percy would want to be fighting for the Marines and maybe earn himself another Purple Heart. He was such an inspiration with his army stories, his "little girl" Suzie had joined the Navy and so did her son.

Prior to his death, he had kept in contact with Rachel and Grover. Sometimes Nico would show up for random meetings at his Hampton house.

He even got to race a sailboat when he turned sixty.

Percy still had never gone to college.

-

Annabeth had passed away when she was eighty eight. Her husband, whom she met on trip to Greece when she was thirty four, was comforted by her son and his wife after she died.

Annabeth had still thought about Percy all the time and life they could have had. She especially thought of him when she saw the sailboats from her New Haven home.

-

**A/N:**If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: As We Flourish. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!

**Criticism is nice. So is praise. Flames are welcomed and expected.**

**Words Used: Radiant, destiny, damp, warmth, doorknob, imaginary, cotton, autumn, title, piano, running, muffin, lavish, parlor. **

**You know you love me,**

**Bianca**

Return


End file.
